veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green-Eyed Monster
"Green-Eyed Monster" was the fourth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot intercepts Julie.]]Julie Bloch hires Veronica to investigate her fiancé. Veronica learns that her fears are in her mind. Meg Manning's sister Lizzie brings Meg's laptop to Veronica and Duncan so that her parents won't get what is on it. The man in Chicago turns out to be Nathan Woods, a Chicago cop, who reveals to Wallace that he is his father. Arc significance *Veronica questions Weevil about an earring the sheriff's department found that was his. *Weevil got an anonymous call that stated "Curly" Moran was responsible for the bus crash. Veronica traces the call to the Echolls' house, but it was during Logan's "Life's Short" party (which both the PCHers and the sheriff's department crashed), so it could have been anyone. *Lizzie brings Duncan Meg's laptop and asks him to remove all of Meg's personal files. Veronica gets Mac to help. *Keith finds out that the man he and Alicia Fennel saw in Chicago is "Carl Morgan"–an undercover alias for Nathan Woods, a Chicago cop and Alicia's ex-husband. He is also Wallace's father. Cultural references The following cultural references are made in the episode: *Veronica references the song "Mr. Brightside". *Jackie mentions Dungeons & Dragons. *In the hospital, a call can be heard for "Dr. Godot". *Veronica says "Ruh-roh", a famous catchphrase by Scooby-Doo. *Weevil references Martha Stewart's role in the ImClone stock trading case. *Jackie calls Veronica "Miss Pixy Stix". *Wallace mentions Lolita. *Collin is house-sitting for Nicolas Cage. *Veronica makes a joke about Iggy Pop's drug addiction. *Lisa Marie Presley is on Nicolas Cage's bar. Music * "Jealousy" – Stereophonics * "Jealous Love" – Robert Cray * "So Jealous" – Tegan and Sara Quotes :Veronica: voiceover Are you crazy Duncan? Leaving this out in the open? Do you leave heroin out when Iggy Pop spends the night? :Veronica: voiceover The only way I'd ever make two grand in a week working at the Hut is if they installed a pole. :Veronica: Julie! Stand down. He's not cheating on you — he's with a rabbi. :Julie: A rabbi? He's not Jewish, I'm Jewish! :Veronica: ...Are you there yet? :Veronica: the temptation scenario I tried real hard, I just couldn't get the nuts off. I think they're just...too tight. But, I did just put lotion all over my hands so they're kinda slippery. :Colin: asked his opinion on Veronica's appearance You fall under... knows she's gorgeous, but likes to hear it anyways. Goofs * When Weevil tells Veronica of his "mysterious phone call" about Curly's involvement with the bus crash, Veronica enters into her phone the number off of his phone, which is 555-0153. Later on, when she says "Let's see who this mysterious tipster is," and types the number into Prying Eyez, she enters 555-0162; obviously a different number, yet she discovers it is tied to the Echolls family home and confronts Logan about it, saying that number was used to call Weevil. Clearly the same phone call is being referenced in each instance. * When Veronica tells Colin how she's struggled to loosen the lug nuts on the wheel with a flat tire, he tells her that she'll need a jack to raise the car first. If the car were raised prior to loosening the nuts, they could not be removed at all, the wheel would spin freely with every attempt. Trivia *This episode had an estimated audience size of 3.12 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *Though they don't have any scenes together, Cress Williams and Laura Bell Bundy would go on to be in Hart of Dixie together External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. References Category:Dead reference links